


Stupid Shenanigans of the New Directions

by hanji101



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, blaine stoopid, chatfic, i love chatfics oml, kurt is my son, lol gay, only doing S1-2 characters, santana big lesbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanji101/pseuds/hanji101
Summary: chatfic. set in between seasons 2 and 3. Lots of klaine content. kill me. might sometimes not be canon compliant due to me being forgetful
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KristaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaBunny/gifts).



**October 1st, 2:30 PM**

**Rachel added Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Finn to the group chat.**

Rachel: Hey everyone! I thought we needed a better way of communicating and I, Rachel Berry, being the great leader that I am, decided to add all of us to a group chat. No need to thank me. 

Santana: Okay, I won't then.

Quinn: lol

Rachel: Excuse me! You were supposed to thank me.

Artie: Then maybe you shouldn't have said "no need to thank me"

Tina: Come on, it's Rachel, she never means it when she says "no need to thank me"

Artie: Yeah, Tina has a point

Finn: well, uh thanks rachel. Group chats are cool I guess.

Rachel: You're welcome!!

Brittany: how do you send a message in a group chat santana

Santana: You just did, Brittany.

Mercedes: yo what up new group chat eh?

Rachel: Yes! I took the liberty of creating one for our mutual benefit. 

Tina: Anyway, so where are Kurt and Puck? They haven't chatted yet.

Puck: oh I'm here I'm just lurking and watching you idiots be stupid.

Santana: Mostly why I'm here, too. That and Britt.

Brittany: Aw, I'm why you're here?

Santana: Yeah but shut up.

Mercedes: So we got the lesbians here, where's the gays?

Brittany: actually mercedes it's spelled lebaneses.

Santana: It's really not.

**October 1st, 6:27 PM**

Kurt: This chat is missing someone smh

Finn: Who? And where were you?

Santana: Is it really that hard?

Kurt: Is it really that obvious?

Santana: he's talking about Blaine, geniuses.

Brittany: He was at Blaine? Where's that?

**Kurt added Blaine to the groupchat**

Brittany: Wait how can a place have a cell phone

Blaine: Where am I?

Brittany: You're Blaine.

Blaine: Yeah but where am I?

Kurt: This is a groupchat. Which Rachel neglected to invite you to.

Rachel: Excuse me? I just didn't want to put up with you two snogging through the screen.

Kurt: And Brittany and Santana are fine?

Santana: did I hear my name?

Blaine: no, you read it.

Blaine: I'm funny right?

Kurt: blaine... _no_

Blaine: Blaine _yes_

Brittany: I'm confused. 

Rachel: Well I have to go start my hour long vocal exercise, see you tomorrow.

Tina: Is she gone?

Kurt: She could still be reading this, you know.

**October 2nd, 3 AM.**

Mike: Yoyoyo what's poppin

Tina: Mike it's 3 AM what the-

Mike: the best time to be awake


	2. Chapter 2

**October 4th, 10:00 AM**

Mercedes: Good morning-

Brittany: But it's 4 o clock

Santana: Brittany, it's OCTOBER 4TH, 10:00 AM.

Brittany: oh.

Rachel: good morning everyone! I trust you have been using the weekend to practice for our number?

Mercedes: please, we all have like, six lines except for you.

Rachel: Well, naturally I'd have the solo!

**Mercedes has muted Rachel.**

Santana: Wait we can do that?

**Santana has muted Rachel.**

Finn: oh come on guys...

**October 4th, 2:00 PM**

Brittany: Your hair is so soft. Like spaghetti. Your lips taste yummy. Like freshly stewed carrots.

Kurt: This is the group chat, not Santana's number.

Santana: Why would you say my hair is like spaghetti?

Brittany: it's a compliment

Blaine: Kurt, your hair is like spaghetti.

Kurt: see brittany look what you did


	3. Chapter 3

**October 10th, 5:45 AM**

Rachel: Good morning everyone!

Finn: Rachel, it's 5 AM, why are you awake?

Brittany: Oh, I'm awake too. I think that maybe Lord Tubbington snuck out to do drugs with his friends. My window was open. 

Rachel: Well, Brittany, as... disturbing as that is, I'm up early to be punctual so I can complete my morning routine before school starts!

Finn: well, I seem to be the only one here who hasn't muted you, Rachel, so you kinda woke me up.

Brittany: I didn't mute Rachel. Phones don't talk anyway. 

Artie: Why the hell is my phone blowing up it's like 5:45 AM

Rachel: I was just sharing my good mornings with you all!

Artie: I'm going back to bed.

Rachel: But it's almost six!

Artie: Shut up before I mute you.

**October 10th, 10:30 AM**

Sam: **Sam has sent an image**

Mike: **Mike has sent an image.**

Tina: Aren't you two in class right now?

Sam: yeah, and?

Tina: you're hopeless.


End file.
